Television access is prevalent worldwide. Users of television services use such services for the availability of news, entertainment purposes, educational purposes, and the like. Additionally, the Internet and other network sources are increasingly being used for the publication and consumption of video and other multimedia information. Such multimedia includes content of interest to the general population. However, the number of users with access to the Internet and other network sources is a small subset of the users of television services. As such, large proportions of users are unable to access or cannot easily access the multimedia information available via the network sources including the Internet.
Additionally, the peer-to-peer distribution of multimedia data over networked sources such as the Internet is restricted by the available bandwidth. Such consumption of bandwidth can be costly to the end-users. Further, such multimedia data obtained over the Internet and other network sources may or may not be legally obtained.